Me
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: Inilah aku, Seorang Hyuuga Hinata, gadis miskin yang beruntung bisa bersekolah di sekolah ternama. Inilah aku, gadis miskin yang harus berkerja keras demi untuk bertahan hidup. Mind to RnR summary dan cerita sama sekali gak nyambung...


Me

Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto

Gendre: Family

Warning: Eyd kurng sempurna, ooc, au, gaje dll...

Summary: Inilah aku, seorang pelajar miskin yang punya impian yang sangat besar.

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, pelajar di salah satu sekolah tinggi ternama di Konoha.

Aku memang bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya raya yang hidupnya selalu bergelumang dengan harta, tapi diusiaku yang baru menghinjak angka lima belas tahun, aku sudah punya penghasilan sendiri.

Karena keadaan ekonomi keluargaku yang tidak begitu baik, aku harus bekerja agar bisa bertahan hidup dan membiayai persekolahanku. Bersekolah di sekolah ternama, meskipun aku mendapatkan beasiswa karena kecerdasanku, bukan berarti aku akan terbebas dari semua biaya, disekolah tersebut aku wajib mengikuti minimial satu jenis kegiatan, dan tu benar-benar membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit.

"Hinata, ini gaji untukmu bulan ini. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya." Kakashi-_san_, manager ditempatku bekerja memberikan sebuah amplop berisi uang hasil kerja kerasku selama sebulan, aku tersenyum bahagia, segera kuambil uang tersebut dengan mata berbinar dan kemudian membungkuk hormat.

"Terima kasih kembali, Kakashi-_san_!" ucapku penuh semangat.

Jam sembilan lewat tiga puluh menit, aku selesai dengan perkerjaan paruh waktuku. Hari ini aku aku harus belanja untuk keperluan rumah, aku yakin saat ini tidak banyak lagi sisa makanan yang tersisa di kulkas.

Sebuah minimarket yang terletak didepan aparment murah yang aku tempati menjadi tujuanku saat ini, barang-barang yang dijual disana agak lebih murah dibandingkan tempat-tempat lain, disana juga sering memberikan diskon untuk pelanggan yang sudah menjadi pelanggan tetapnya, dengan begitu aku bisa menghemat uang gajiku.

"Emmm...sepertinya semuanya sudah lengkap," kataku pada diriku sendiri. Kutatap keranjang yang kubawa, kucek satu-satu agar tidak ada yang ketinggalan.

"Hm.. sepertinya sudah cukup." Saat aku yakin semuanya sudah tidak ada yang kurang, aku langsung berjalan menuju kasir.

"Ah, Hinata-_chan_..." Sakura-_san_, kasir yang bekerja disana menyambutku dengan ramah. Dia tersenyum manis saat melihatku mendekatinya.

"S-Sakura-_san_... bagaimana kabarnya?" tanyaku basa-basi, karena aku adalah pelanggan tetap di minimarket ini, Sakura-_san_ sudah sangat dekat denganku dan hafal dengan kebiasaanku.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," kata Sakura dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang bahagia ya, Sakura-_san_?" tanyaku penasaran. Hari ini Sakura-_san_ memang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, kasir yang juga masih merupakan seorang pelajar sekolah tinggi tersebut terlihat lebih bahagia.

"Hm... besok malam Naruto akan mengajakku makan malam, aku benar-benar tidak sabar." bisik Sakura-_san_ pelan. Setelah mengatakan itu dengan wajah memerah, dia langsung mengambli barang belanjaanku dan menghitung harganya.

"Hm..." Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, ikut bahagia dengan kebahagiaan yang sedang dirasakan oleh orang dihadapanku.

"Aku ikut senang mendengarnya, Sakura-_san_."

Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan jika seandainya aku memiliki seorang pacar, kami mungkin akan sering makan malam bersama. Aku akan lebih diperhatikan, sama seperti Naruto-_san_ yang selalu memperhatikan Sakura-_san._

Hidupku pasti akan lebih berwarna, hm... sepertinya menyenangkan.

"Semuanya 500 _yen_, Hinata..." Perkataan Sakura-_san_ membuatku tersadar, cepat-cepat aku mengeluarkan dompet dan langsung membayar semua belanjaanku.

"Terima kasih, datang lagi Hinata..." kata Sakura-_san_ setelah aku membayar semuanya.

"Hm... terima kasih kembali."

Setelah mengambil semua barang belanjaan aku langsung berjalan keluar, menyebaringi jalan untuk masuk kebangunan dua tingkat yang ada dihadapannya.

Punya pacar ya? sepertinya aku tidak akan punya waktu untuk itu. setiap hariku selalu sibuk dengan sekolah dan pekerjaan separuh waktu, memiliki seorang pacar hanya akan menganggu waktu. Saat ini yang harus aku fokuskan adalah bagaimana caranya agar bisa mengumpulkan uang yang banyak agar aku dan adikku satu-satunya bisa bertahan hidup.

Aku dan adikku sudah tidak punya orang tua lagi, setahun yang lalu keluargaku mengalami musibah besar. Gempa bumi yang terjadi didaerah tempat tinggalku telah merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuaku dan hanya menyisakan kami berdua. Karena itu, aku harus berusaha keras untuk hidup, aku tidak akan membuat orang tuaku di alam sana merasa khawatir saat melihat keadaan anaknya.

Aku menaiki tangga yang akan membawaku ke tempat tinggalku saat ini. Setelah sampai didepan depan pintu nomor dua belas, aku langsung membuka pintu dan...

"_Tadaima..."_ Mengucapkan salam.

_Clek..._ lampu rumah dinyalakan dan adik kecilku langsung berlari menyambut kedatanganku.

"_Okaeri... Hinata-neechannn!"_ Hanabi, adik kecilku yang baru berusia tujuh tahun terlihat sangat bahagia.

Aku tersenyum senang, kuelus kepalanya, berjalan masuk dan langsung menuju dapur yang letaknya menyatu dengan kamar tamu. _Apartment_ yang aku tempati dengan adikku saat ini hanyalah sebuat _aparment_ kecil yang hanya memiliki satu kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, dan dapur yang letaknya menyatu dengan kamar tamu.

Sesampainya didapur aku langsung membuka kulkas dan mulai memasukkan semua belanjaanku. Hm... kulkas itu benar-benar kosong, hanya ada beberapa botol air putih didalamnya.

"Hinata_-neechan_, aku lapar... tadi sore aku hanya makan mie instan." Saat mendengar keluhan yang keluar dari bibir mungil Hanabi yang kini duduk disampingku, memandang semua yang aku kerjaan, aku tersenyum padanya.

"Sebentar ya, setelah ini_ neechan _akan memasak sesuatu yang enak," kataku padanya. Hanabi tersenyum bahagia, beranjak dari tempatnya dan langsung duduk dia kursi makan.

"Hari ini,_ Neechan_ gajian ya?" tanya si kecil mungil itu.

"Hm... iya," kataku lembut. Aku mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan yang akan aku masak dan mulai bersiap untuk memasak.

"Horeee... berarti malam ini makan enakkk!" Hanabi terlihat sangat bahagia.

Hidupku saat ini hanya terfokus untuk kehidupanku dan Hanabi, aku ingin membahagiakan Hanabi, satu-satunya keluarga yang kupunya saat ini. Aku tidak akan memikirkan soal hal lain terlebih dahulu, yang paling penting sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya aku bisa membuat Hanabi selalu bahagia.

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

Tidak ada yang istimewa dengan kehidupanku di sekolah, meskipun pintar, tapi aku hanyalah seorang siswa miskin, pemalu yang sama sekali tidak memiliki seorangpun teman. Semua orang menjauhiku, sekolah ini adalah sekolah elit yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh anak-anak orang kaya atau anak-anak yang mendapatkan beasiswa.

Disini, kekayaan menjadi prioritas. Semakin kaya hidup seseorang maka akan semakin banyak teman yang akan dimilikinya. Semakin miskin seseorang maka... hm... tidak akan ada yang mau berteman dengannya.

Di sekolah aku selalu menyendiri dan sangat jarang berbicara. Aku hanya akan berbicara saat ada yang bertanya atau ada guru yang berbicara denganku. Selebihnya, aku akan diam dan berada didalam duniaku sendiri, mereka menganggapku tidak ada.

Saat istirahat tiba, aku akan pergi ke atap sekolah dan makan siang sendirian. Aku tidak akan mampu jika harus makan siang di kantin sekolah, harga makanan disana terlalu mahal, aku tidak akan mampu untuk membelinya. Karena itu, disinilah aku selalu berada saat istirahat tiba.

Makan sendirian dalam diam, sudah menjadi hal yang biasa didalam hidupku. Tidak ada canda tawa, tidak ada perhatian semuanya, datar.

Sepanjang hidupku aku tidak pernah berpacaran, dan untuk sekarang aku juga tidak memikirkan hal itu. Tapi... sejak bersekolah disini, diam-diam aku menyukai seseorang. Aku menjadi penggemar rahasianya dan secara sembunyi-sembunyi selalu meliriknya.

Dia, adalah salah satu penyemangat hidupku selain Hanabi, karena dia aku betah bersekolah disini meski sama sekali tidak memiliki teman. Meski kami sama sekali tidak pernah saling berbicara sekalipun, meskipun aku ragu jika dia akan mengenalku tapi... yang namanya cinta itu akan muncul tanpa bisa kita kontrol.

"Sasuke-_kunn_n!" Aku tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara teriakan yang memanggil namanya.

Secepat kilat aku langsung berdiri dan kemudian melihat kebawah.

Senyum tipis secara perlahan terukir di wajahku. Saat ini, dibawah sana aku bisa melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang bermain tenis bersama dengan beberapa orang temannya.

Di ujung lapangan, bisa kulihat banyak sekali gadis-gadis cantik berkumpul, mereka berteriak memanggil nama Sasuke-_kun_, gadis-gadis itu sama sepertiku, mengidolakan seorang pangeran sekolah yang kekayaannya tidak bisa diragukan lagi.

"Sasuke-_kun_..." Aku memanggil namanya pelan. Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan, karena sesungguhnya aku sadar, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyebut namanya lebih dari ini. Sasuke_-kun_ adalah salah satu dari impian yang tidak akan pernah mungkin bisa tercapai.

Tapi meskipun begitu, aku tidak pernah bisa berhenti bermimpi. Karena tanpa mimpi ini, aku tidak mungkin bisa bertahan menjalani hari-hariku disini.

"_Daisuki, Sasuke-kun_..."

_Owari..._

Satu lagi fic gaje dari gui gui, hag hag haghag haag hag...

Gui gui gak tau harus bilang apa lagi, terima kasih bagi teman-teman yang sudah membaca fic ini. Mind to RnR? :D

Review dalam bentuk apapun yang berhubungan dengan fic ini akan selalu gui gui nantikan. Terima kasihhh. :D

_Omake_

'_Daisuki, Sasuke-kun...'_

Sejenak ia langsung menghentikan permainannya saat mendengar suara bisikan lembut ditelinganya

'_Suara ini...'_

Pria itu langsung mendongak keatas.

Matanya langsung melebar saat melihat apa yang ada diatas atap sekolah saat ini, seorang gadis berdiri menatapnya.

'_Cantik...'_

Satu kata yang ia ucapkan saat matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata lavender sang gadis yang kini terlihat salah tingkah.

'_Kawai...'_

"Oi Sasuke!"

Panggilan dari temannya menyadarkan Sasuke.

"Hai..."

'_Dia, siapa?'_

_End _


End file.
